Then is then now is now
by luvyou123
Summary: Kagome's dad dies from cancer and moves in a small town with her best friend Sango and go on a double date with.... College guys! see where it takes them from there-LEMONS IN LATER FUTUR


Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm currently seventeen years old attending Shikon high. My best friend is Sango Raggashi. I've known her since I was in grade 5 when I helped out of a situation with this boy in grade 7, apparently he kissed her and wouldn't leave her alone, and she said his name was Miroku something... Anyways on with my story, My Dad just died from cancer and I moved in a small town with one high school called Kanashi town home of the friendly and rich, well that's what the sign said, the only good part is that I got to move in with my friend Sango since I haven't seen her in a year or so but we still kept in touch for a long time.

"Kagome come on this is a dangerous area where my apartment is!" Sango yelled carrying two of Kagome's suitcases upstairs.

"I'm coming!!" Kagome yelled running after her with a bag shaped like a hockey bag and another suitcase. "Hey girls want me to buy you a drink?" yelled an old looking strange guy. "Go Sango!!!" Kagome yelled at the door then Sango slammed the door in my face by accident.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled dropping her things. "Sorry!" She said opening the door and closing it. Both girls sweat dropped anime style as soon as they got all their stuff in.

"Couldn't you have gotten an apartment somewhere safer other than the 'hood'?"

"Kagome this was the only one I could afford and it's pretty expensive since we're only in our senior year of high school." Sango said getting two pops from the fridge.

"And plus you are looking for a job too so it would be easier on for us and maybe we could afford a new one."

"Yeah well where do you work?" Kagome yelled putting her bags in the second bedroom of the apartment. "Don't laugh ok?" Sango said.

"Fine fine I won't" Kagome said coming back for the second trip for bags. "I work at a sports store." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How Sango is that embarrassing there are hot guys you could meet and athletic guys with abbs!" Kagome said looking at the ceiling and her hands up in the air. "It's not it's just there's one guy… he always hits on me… but the thing is Kagome I like him too." She said smiling. "Well why don't you ask him out then?" Kagome said questionably. "I'm kind of playing hard to get." Sango said hugging her friend. "Ha-ha wow good old Sango you always play hard to get and when you do you always seem to get the guy at the end, am I right?" Kagome said hugging her friend back. "Ha-ha yeah I guess its true then but how long should I wait till I finally agree with him?" Sango said letting go of her friend and sipped her pop. "Well maybe wait…. How about tomorrow wait how long have you been playing hard to get exactly Sango?" asked her friend taking the second trip of begs to the second bedroom. "Well it's been about a month?" Sango said taking another sip of he pop. "WHAT!!!" yelled Kagome dropping the bags and coming back out and put her hands on her friends' shoulders "Well ask him out now!!!" Sango raised an eyebrow. "Not now I'm tired can't we wait till tomorrow?" Sango said covering her yawn. Kagome gave her the dirtiest most death threatening glare ever. "Or now would be ok!" Sango Quickly said fake smiling.

"Oh really ha-ha you're so nice" Sango said then there was a pause. "Mhm yeah I have a friend." Another long pause. "Well I could bring her but for what?" Another pause. "Oh yeah sure be there when?" Short pause. "Mhm k." Sango said blushing after she hung up.

"Ohh Kagome just to tell you you're coming with me." Sango said playfully. "And why is that Sango?" Kagome said. "Well... You're coming because Miroku has a friend who's coming. "What! But what about Hojo!" Kagome said trying to mean it. "Hojo may be gorgeous and all but this guy could be better you know just try it kay?" Sango said looking at her friend with fake watery eyes. "Oh fine but you owe me big time!" Kagome said giving a slap on the head. "Whatever." Sango said trying to fix her hair.

"Oh yeah and the dates tomorrow night at a bar." Sango whispered.

"At a bar... are you foreal?! I mean we're like two years from the legal drinking age!" Kagome yelled messing Sango's hair all over again. "I know but the boys apparently have it all covered they're making us fake IDs!!" Sango said jumping up and down.

"Fake IDs it's like we're already in college!!!" Kagome said Jumping with her. Sango stopped jumping. "By the way the guys are in college…"

Sango said doing her lame fake smile that would make it so obvious that it was fake.

"College…guys…." Kagome said starting to drool. "Ha!! I knew you would love it."

Said Sango going into her room.

"Ok so which one of these out fits do you like?"

"Gha!" yelled Sango.

"What! What's wrong Sango!!!?" Kagome yelled barging in. "I fell over…" Kagome sweat dropped anime style. "Hurry up…"

"Alright…" here's the first one.

Sango came out in pink lime green and baby blue Nikes, A dark green tank top showing cleavage and Capri's. "Naw…" Said Kagome looking up and down. "Sango you got to make it look sexier make him want you even more!" Kagome said pretending to pose for a camera. "Ok ok well what should I get rid of?" Kagome looked Sango up and down again. "Hmm…" Kagome said still looking. "Get rid of the capris and ware skinnies... light blue skinnies! Yes… then… lose the shoes they're more hang out shoes then sexy date Sango ware heels! Yes it will make you look way older!"

"Alright now I know what outfit I'm going to ware!" Kagome screeched.

"Miroku so is Sango's friend hot or what?" Inuyasha said menacingly.

" I don't know! Never saw her just asked Sango if she had a Friend that could go with a dog who can't get another date!"

SMACK!

"Don't bring that up again oh I'll rip your balls off!"

"Fine…" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head

"You know that really hurt" Miroku said with watery eyes and everything.

"You're such a baby" Inuyasha said laughing with Miroku.

"So how old are these chicks anyways?" Inuyasha said chugging back a beer can smashes it against his head making it flat and throwing it on the floor.

"Well they're seniors…" Miroku said hesitating.

"Older Woman Miroku nice!" Inuyasha said laughing loud.

"Well… not exactly 'Yasha' they're seniors in high school."

Long silence

Miroku starts to move things

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha said with a big evil grin on his face.

"Moving things around cause you're going to hurt me so I thought I would make it less painful" Miroku said hurrying.

"Miroku… I would never hurt you..." Inuyasha said lying through his teeth.

SMACK, BANG, SMACK, PUNCH.

" Now she better be hot or else we'll have a repeat of this right?"

"Yes Inuyasha…" Miroku said holding his eye, and arm.

End of chapter 1 yay!!!! Anyways… so… yeah…. Hope you guys like it a lot please review if you do.. till next time C ya! :D


End file.
